Bake It
Who's ready to feel the burn? Object Oblivion Bake It & Afraid ----------------- It has been days since the last episode, and the last days since we saw Snakey, Basketball, Comic Book, and Mp3. No one knew what Loser Island was anyways. No one knew what happened with those that were forced to leave La Isla De Objetos via elimination. But now- in secret- we will check out the eliminated contestants, trying not to lose their minds. Loser Island was a small island, with a cabin on it, some palm trees normally from Florida. Snakey was reading comics with Comic Book, while Basketball impatiently played with a rubber ball. “Geez,” said Snakey, noticing Superman, on Comic Book’s comic, being weakened up by kryptonite, “Kryptonite issssssss a noble gassssssss. I never knew they hurt Sssssssssssuperman.” “Yup,” said Comic Book, “They do. It is a weakness.” He was then hurt by Basketball’s rubber ball. “Hey! Mind bouncing that ball somewhere else!?” Basketball said, in a rude manner, “Sorry. I’m just so mad about our elimination. We didn’t deserve it!” “I don’t blame them,” said Snakey, “Afterall, it was their decision.” “Oh really,” Basketball retorted, “I should have been safe. You were mean, and Comic Book was just a loser.” Both were offended. “Not true,” said Comic Book, knowing the actual reasons, “People likely refused to let non-objects compete.” “Not to mention sssssssssnakes aren’t usually represssssssented as good,” said Snakey, adding her two cents. Then she went on to tell Basketball, “You had an excellent reasssssssson to be eliminated.” “What,” said Basketball, “He deserved it!” This is implying he doesn’t care for when he killed Bowling Ball. Then the radio, which sits on the island, starts buzzing Blue Spirit’s words. “Oh, turn it up! Turn it up!” Snakey turned up the radio, to which Blue Spirit’s voice could easily be heard, “Alright, and to recap from last episode, Basketball was eliminated with seven votes…” Basketball rolled his eyes in sarcasm. “And in other news, Mp3 was disqualified over a threat of Carbon Dioxide. She is now being contained by the Navy, soon to be rebooted COMPLETLEY. Oh, and TNT joined the game.” “That telemarketer freak,” said Basketball, knowing who TNT was, since he saw him from Episode three, “Geez… they’ll let anyone in…” “Oh,” said Blue Spirit, having additional news, “Disney now owns Fox.” “Does that clarify Lisa Simpson as a Disney Princess,” asked Comic Book. “I guesssssssss so,” said Snakey, agreeing. Basketball scoffs at them, calling them idiots. Okay, enough with the eliminated contestants, time for the next challenge. Since last episode, The Pinks lost a teammate, making only four of them left: Bricky, Envelope, Prism, and Toothbrush. Meanwhile, the men… consisting of Bowling Ball, Crayon, Fruitcake, Soda, and, the newbie, TNT… had five teammates. The Pinks knew they can’t lose anymore. “Well,” said Toothbrush, trying to convince the team how strong they are, “We aren’t going to give up are we? Just because we lost Mp3 and they got a new teammate.” “You mean Mr. ‘Oh let me offer you something that’ll interrupt my sleep’? Such a curse,” said Soda, with a side of crank on him, “He is so… annoying.” Due to TNT keeping Soda up all night, he wasn’t able to get any sleep at all. “J-j-j-j-j-just tr-y-y-y-y-y-ying to m-m-m-m-m-m-make a l-l-l-l-l-l-lif-f-fe,” said TNT, giving a reason for his doings. “Well can yuh tap it,” said Bowling Ball, complaining about the fact he is waking up everyone just to offer stuff, “Wi need fi wi sleep.” “Well then,” said Blue Spirit, wearing a chef’s hat, “Welcome to the fifth episode, and I’m glad for it, cause even with a not so great reputation, we can live up our name. And I want to celebrate with a buffet.” Everyone cheered, then they stopped when Fruitcake had a question, “Uh… Blue Spirit? Where is the buffet?” “Good question,” said Blue Spirit, he then showed them the tables… which were empty, “Oh right, I forgot I ate them all. Whoops.” Everyone wasn’t really that upset, since they never knew in the first place, they had a buffet anyways. “Okay…” said Crayon, clarifying a challenge incoming, “So we need to remake the buffet properly?” “Nah,” said Blue Spirit, “I can remake the buffet.” Then Bricky noticed a flyer on the ground, which said, ‘Blue Spirit’s Cooking Dream with Chef Ragazzo’. She immediately squealed, “Oh my Lego! The Chef Ragazzo is coming here!?” She later faints. Chef Ragazzo was an Italian chef that is loved by almost everyone. “Surprise,” said Blue Spirit, having invited the chef to the island, “Figure I let the Best Chef in the world visit our show and teach you how to cook.” “…I get it,” said Toothbrush, also excited for the Chef’s appearance, “We have to…” Blue Spirit interrupted her, “No challenge, just a relaxation day.” The contestants gasped. “You sure,” said Prism, unsure if he was feeling alright, “There’s this message that reads, ‘I can’t wait to try your contestants’ meals.’ Here let me show you.” She showed him the message, which made him stand still, realizing he needed to do a cooking challenge to impress the chef. “Uh… change of plans,” He said, admitting a mistake he made, “You guys will cook for Chef Ragazzo. And Yellows… please pull off one teammate for equality.” Crayon noticed Soda was still cranky and, actually, a little sleepy, “Uh… can someone take Soda to the bench. I don’t feel he’ll be any of use for today.” Bowling Ball lead Soda to the bench, allowing Soda to sit out. Crayon then said, “I’ll lead for this episode, cause I’m such a great leader.” “Uh, o-o-o-okay,” said TNT, unsure if he really wants Crayon to lead or not. With the Pinks, they were trying to come up with a leader. Toothbrush suggested, “How about you, Prism? You really became more useful later… so you can be leader.” While Prism was excited to lead, she was nervous. “Oh thanks. You shouldn’t have, but if I were still who I was in the past, I would be successful. But now that I’m honest and helpful. I actually have no idea what I am doing or what even to do!!!!” Prism was all in panic mode. Envelope then stepped up, “Guess that makes me leader! I will be put you all in a category! Bricky, appetizers! Toothbrush, entrees! Prism, dessert!” “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said Toothbrush, who felt Envelope was being a bit impulsive, “Maybe we should talk about our pros and cons in cooking. Besides, what are YOU going to be doing anyways?” “As leader, I don’t need to do anything. Prism showed me that doing nothing and losing a challenge keeps you safe and sound,” said Envelope, declaring her theory. Prism rolled her eyes, as she recalled her first challenge, which she had done nothing. “And I was thinking… Bricky, you can cook up Potato Omelets! Toothbrush, you can cook up some meat! Prism, you can cook up some cake! Anything will be fine.” “Uh… Envelope,” said Bricky, “I don’t know how to cook them… what you say… Po-tat-ho on-lets…?” Envelope just gave her a nasty look and said, “I don’t care. Just do it.” Envelope then sat down at a bench near her team and relaxed. With the Yellows, they were running smoothly in discussion. “Okay, can you guys decide what you want to cook?” “I… uh,” said Fruitcake, knowing what he wants to make, “I can try to recreate my family batch of cookies.” “Good,” said Crayon, “Off to desserts buddy.” “I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I, know h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how to m-m-m-m-m-make R-r-r-r-r-roast B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-beef,” said TNT. “Okay,” said Crayon, a little concerned though, “But lose your accent.” TNT slaps him immediately before working on the roast. “Well Bowling Ball… since I’m leader… and you have no arms or legs… I’ll help you with appetizers. Because a good leader always helps out!” “And how,” said Bowling Ball, lucky to have Crayon as a friend. Back with the Pinks, they were busy cooking their meals… sans Envelope who is resting. Bricky is soon carrying a sack of potatoes to her kitchen, but the weight of them cause her to be crushed by them. She releases a muffled, “Help!” Prism helps her, leaving her kitchen. “Thanks…” Unfortunately, Envelope and she isn’t happy, “Why are you out of your kitchens and distracted!? You shouldn’t be out!” “I was just getting potatoes…” said Bricky, giving a reasoning before asking, “Wait… Prism. You weren’t busy cooking anything, right?” “I was cooking my cake,” said Prism, claiming she left her cake in the oven, “I left it in the Oven at 450 degrees Fahrenheit…” The oven then explodes. “Aw… crap!” Toothbrush heard the explosion, “Yikes! Prism, you turned off the oven when you left right?!” “Uh…” said Prism, terrified that she destroyed her cake, “No.” “Doesn’t matter,” said Envelope, holding a store-bought Strawberry Shortcake, “Use this.” “What,” said Toothbrush, confused, “You want her to cheat?” “No,” said Prism, refusing to take Envelope’s offer, “Even the fake me wouldn’t want to do something like this!” “Geez,” said Bricky, “I feel like the Episodes are getting worse and worse.” “Hey,” said Blue Spirit, overhearing the team, “Maybe there won’t be a Season 2… but it is still way to early to have a Season 2 talk. Oh, and Envelope. No cheating.” Envelope groans in disappointment. But immediately gives Prism the cake, much to her and the other teammate’s disappointment, when he isn’t watching. A helicopter is then heard landing on the docks with the special chef, Chef Ragazzo, a spork, coming out and being introduced to Blue Spirit, “Thanks for coming by Chef. I’m sure our Top 9 will bring you flavor for everyone to enjoy. Everyone sees the spork chef coming down to the table with Blue Spirit, with Fruitcake stating, “I’ve never knew he was a spork…” A few hours later, everyone is ready to present their meals. “Okay, appetizers first,” said Blue Spirit, asking for Bowling Ball and Bricky to come forward. “Biscuits?” Bowling Ball asked, offering his carrot topped biscuits he and crayon baked. Toothbrush then complained, “You know… I wish we showed and told people what we were making. Cause it is good writing.” Blue Spirit and Chef Ragazzo then tried out the biscuits. The chef told him, “Mmm… not bad. Carrots are a nice touch… out of the five points you need from each judge that adds to ten… I give it a four.”; Blue Spirit, however, said, “Tastes bland, like how you are… I give it a two.” Bowling Ball, with his dish scored around six points. Bricky then introduced her dish, Potato Omelets, however both judges were a bit grossed out. Chef Ragazzo said, “You seemed to have no clue for what Potato Omelets even are. However, I’ll give you a three for effort.”; Blue Spirit then said, “Looks horrible… a one.” This left here with a four for a finale score… two points below Bowling Ball. The entrees, led by TNT and Toothbrush, were up next. TNT introduced his meal, Grilled Cheese. It didn’t get rave reviews. Chef Ragazzo said, “Okay, how unoriginal. I give it a two. Such a disappointment.”; Blue Spirit, heavily agreed, “So bad… you couldn’t have come up with something else? Two!” TNT gained four points making their total ten. “I-i-i-i-i-i-i-I c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-couldn’t go n-n-n-near t-t-the g-g-g-grill,” said TNT, claiming why he went unoriginal. To bad Crayon didn’t understand, or even care, as he slapped him. “I know you can’t be near a grill,” said Crayon, “But you need to stand up more to me and shut it.” “Can we just see Toothbrush’s dish,” asked Blue Spirit, not wanting to deal with conflict like this. Toothbrush presented her dish, lots of ham in a form of a rainbow, also colored like a rainbow, with a rainbow variety of carrots. “You a member of the LGBTQ,” asked Chef Ragazzo. Toothbrush nodded, in a worrying way, however the Chef then said, “You made the committee very proud, like me.” He then tried one of the meats. “Juicy, sweet, not raw. I give it… a five! Not bad.” Toothbrush hoped Blue Spirit would feel the same, however Blue Spirit wanted her gone due to her involvement with OAAA. “I hate colorful food… uh… one.” Toothbrush just shrugged off with the one, giving her dish a six, though Chef Ragazzo looked at him like he’s accusing him of trying to eliminate Toothbrush. “Dessert time! Everyone is tied ten to ten!” Fruitcake and Prism came up with their desserts. First up was Fruitcake with his batch of cookies. They were made with sourdough and sprinkled on top with chocolate syrup. Chef Ragazzo tasted one and felt like smiling. He said, “These taste like your family’s history with these. Smooth. I give it a four.”; Blue Spirit also liked it, but had to give out a penalty, “Nice! But there’s the ‘You’re a Fruitcake’ penalty. Resulting in a… two.” He got six points getting a total of sixteen for his team. “Okay,” said Envelope, talking to Prism, “You better score us seven points or more with ‘your original’ cake! Or else it’ll be your fault we lost!” “They’ll know this cake is fake,” said Prism, not wanting to go through the danger, however Envelope pushed her to the table. “Uh… cake anyone?” Chef Ragazzo was the first to try it, though he said, “Looks familiar…” When he tasted it, he also said, “And tastes familiar too… Oh, I remember! This is my Grandma’s made famous Shortcake. Which can be store-bought.” Envelope intervened and said, “Of course it’s not store-bought. If it was, there would be a receipt…” Soda, still tired, then called out to Blue Spirit, “Uh, I found a receipt… and it is for some shortcake thing.” Blue Spirit then glared at Envelope, who chuckles nervously. At night, Toothbrush is helping Chef Ragazzo with his stuff, “It was an honor meeting you.” They shared a handshake. “It was also an honor,” said Chef Ragazzo, “Sorry for your team’s loss. Oh and a few more things… first, I like to present you with a Sympathy Token. This one will have half your votes removed.” “Nice,” said Toothbrush, happy to receive a token, “Oh, and would you like to support OAAA?” She wasn’t expecting much, however Chef Ragazzo said, “Sure thing. I wanted to do an Animals only version of a cooking show… but the producers refuse to acknowledge these beautiful creatures. But I know the most animal populated country in the world.” They hugged for one last time as it was time for him to go. He waved goodbye, boarded his helicopter, and left the island. We now have our own wiki. Just click on the link: The Wiki And remember, the Pinks lost, so you got to vote on the prize and who to eliminate. Found here now: Votes Thanks for reading. Episode 6 will be out by the 18th of April. Trivia * The episode name is a pun to the Discovery Channel show, Naked & Afraid * Early in the story, there were references to Mark "Keenyfox" Smith's webcomic, Transmission * Ragazzo is Italian for Boy * This is the first time the Pinks have lost since Hello... Are You My Friends? ** Queen of Broken Hearts doesn't count as a loss since neither team finsihed the challenge Category:Episodes